The Kid Rebellion: The Dark Chronicles
by Kool97
Summary: My Bro wrote this story off my account. It is based of of his friend's ,toasteroven11's, original story
1. Chapter 1

The Kid Rebellion: The Dark Chronicles

Now, this is a story of adventure, excitement, and peril. If you have read darthtoasteroven11's story, The Kid Rebellion, then you've all ready had the beginning. This is Tom's side of the story. Yes, Tom's. I did a lot more than just watch Jarret do all the work. Well, let me begin my story

Chapter 1: The Training

Well, it all began a long time ago. Longer now than it seems. Well anyways I was doing my work when my teacher came over to me and handed back my reading test. A 67? 67? that's a D! I'm an A and B student! GGGGGRRRRR I hated him. I stood up and just as I was about to kick him, Jarret came in and started whacking away yelling "We will rule all! Nothing stands in our way! Muahahahahahahaha!" I got with the program and grabbed my fat reading text book and started whacking away. We cleared the 6th grade and moved on to 7th and 8th. I took down most of the 8th grade teachers while Jarret sat back and relaxed. No I'm just joking...I took the 7th graders. So later on one night I was sleeping and our Grand Leader, Johnny, came up to me and said "Dude, come on. The high council needs your help." So I got up and followed. Along the way we grabbed a few more boys and girls and went into the 6th grade classroom where Jarret started it all. Since that room was the beginning, that was our council room and The Grand Ruler Johnny's Chambers. Well, we had a meeting and the high council wanted the 6 of us to be W.A.T.E.R. I didn't get the acronym at first but they explained it:

**W**ell trained

**A**ssassins who

**T**ake out

**E**very

**R**ival

So they said we would under go many months of training but we would be the specialists, the big men (or women) on campus. For those who don't know me, I have a kendo sword in my closet. A kendo sword is a very long bamboo pole with a handle. If you swing it hard enough, it can cause some damage. So from that moment on, I was the sword fighter, Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Siege of the High School

In the words of Jarret Peterson,

"It is the sixteenth day of the rebellion and things weren't looking good, we've lost several battles against the adults and the kids were losing hope."

Well, anyways, I was sitting in the mission briefing room just waiting for my instructions. I'm not in the politics. I can't be. If you're wondering why it's because I'm in W.A.T.E.R. So anyways I was just waiting there with my kendo sword growing impatient when a guy barged in a gasped out,

"Ice cream men" sigh "everywhere" sigh "couldn't stop" sigh "them" sigh "go save" sigh "the others"

And with that he fell down.

The medics took him out and then the meeting got underway. It started out by Jarret saying,

"Ok tactics commander, what's the plan?"

Then the tactics commander replied,

"Boys and Girls of the Jr. High Council It has come to my attention that we have had some major losses over the last couple of days and I've come up with an answer to it."

Proudly he said, "The answer is more troops."

Jarret was confused and asked,

"What are you talking about? We're already using all the kids in the school."

Then we found the answer of taking over more schools. So after what seemed like 4 days, I was on an assault bus heading for the high school. I was on transport # 3

when all of a sudden

BANG!

A huge glob of ice went straight into the front end of the assault bus. So with no way to drive, I was forced to jump out of the bus. I landed near the football field and ran over to the battle at the front door when I heard Jarret shout,

"Ok all units follow me!"

I started following Jarret and we came to the office. I kicked open the door and

BANG!

I got smacked with frozen solid ice cream and then heard someone say,

"We've got ice cream turrets!"

And,

"Take cover!"

Then I just laid there like a pile of bricks when I looked up and say an ice cream turret shooting me. It was so, cold, and bitter cold, and orange flavored. I like orange flavored ice cream but in a time like this, I hated it. I swear I almost had frost bite when all of a sudden it stopped. I looked up and say Jarret and asked,

"What happened?"

He replied,

"I took down the ice cream turrets."

I then laid there knowing I had no other worries. And with that, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Chiddix conflicts

3 months ago, it happened. It's been 3 months since Jarret started the rebellion. Of course, that was in the middle of October, and things have changed since then. Jarret and I live in Illinois and in early December, it snowed.

I was on a mission scouting out the remaining sewer colonies when I got a radio call.

"Tom, we need you down here back at base. Over"

I asked,

"Why? Over."

"Well, Chiddix Junior high has rebelled and we need some negotiators over there and your job is to protect them. Over"

I replied,

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Over and out."

For those of you who don't live near us, Chiddix Junior high is in the other school district. See, Jarret and I live in "twin cities" which is two cities next to each other. Our rebellion is district 87. The other cities is Unit 5. Chiddix is in Unit 5. I really didn't want to do this mission because the kids at chiddix are jerks. Just total jerks. They're tattle tailed rich kids who are just plain out mean. I only know of one of my friends, Steve Elmer, who is nice there. But, I had to do my mission. So, I returned to base and got on a bus. I said hi to Jarret and we rode to Chiddix. When we got there we were led into an auditorium by 5 heavily armed guards. The school smelt really bad and it especially smelt like sewer. I don't remember much of the negotiating. All I remember is that almost every time we said something they snapped back,

"If you do that I'm gonna tell my dad!"

But anyway it got really late and we decided to postpone it.

I was sleeping quite well and dreaming of this VERY hot girl named Lauren at our school when in my dream she started yelling,

"Every one get up!"

Of course this was Jarret talking but I was still in my dream so I asked her,

"What's the matter?"

She replied,

"I over heard the Chiddix leaders are planning to kill us!"

About now I noticed that I wasn't on a date with that hot girl anymore but I was in Chiddix. Jarret gave us orders to head for the buses and I started to run but we were stopped by 3 guards. I didn't have my kendo sword with me but I snapped a pipe out of the heater system and you should have sen me swing that thing. I took down those guards out in a heart beat. I had just swung my cool finishing swing when I saw Jarret sprinting down the hall with guards firing at him. I said,

"Made them a little mad did you?"

"Well all I did was do the m'n'ms experiment."

That's when I remembered, since calories are an fuel for our body, it could be like other fuels and other fuels explode. In English for the rest of you: m'n'ms + water and heat BOOM!

When we got back to base, High Ruler Johnny asked me how it went, and to make a joke I said,

"Oh it was pretty good the beds were comfy, the food was somewhat good oh but there was a little problem, THOSE LUNITICS ALMOST KILLED US!"

After I said that people talked and finally we realized we should attack.

We were heading for the assault bus when I talked to Jarret,

Hey Jarret wait up!"

"What's up?" He asked

"You know that I'm in W.A.T.E.R.?" I said

"Yes I know." Jarret replied

"Well the high council says that we'll be under your command for part of this battle, it's a part of our training." I told him

"Ok but where are the others?" he asked

"They're coming" I replied

Then all of a sudden some freak show named Weasly Renolds came out of no where and talked to Jarret about using some stupid rubber band gun.

Well, we were on the assault bus when all of a sudden,

Bang!

The driver announced we were being fired upon and so I asked him,

"How much more can we take?"

He replied, "about a minute more."

Jarret then yelled out, "STOP THE BUS! Ok all you W.A.T.E.R. troops assume your positions and turn on your radios!"

My position was an icicle sniper. Actually I enjoyed playing with that gun. The icicles would launch out and they could go through metal! I saw a Chiddix unit getting close to Jarret and I thought he could handle it but when I looked back, he had run out of ammo!

Being in W.A.T.E.R., I shot that fellow right in the leg. With no more ammo, Jarret started running of to camp when I saw the chiddix leaders trying to escape. I fired a shot but It missed. I pulled the trigger once more but nothing came out.

"Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!" I yelled

I then radioed Jarret and told him to get his sorry butt over here. We got on new buses and rode away to chase down the remaining buses.

(For those of you who have no idea what's going on, go check toasteroven11's story of The Kid Rebellion in the section codename: Kids Next Door) I got a paper clip gun turret and started blasting away. I was shooting a tree to see how strong the gun was when all of a sudden

bang!

We suffered a small hit from a 4-wheeler and that's when I saw the enemy buses. I started shooting away and I yelled,

"Remember we just have to take out their wheels, our reinforcements can capture the passengers!"

Since I'm on the top of the bus on the turret, I couldn't hear what the driver was saying. But right after he said it I heard all the kids say,

"Crap!"

And then we came to an immediate stop. I assumed we had ran out of gas. But the chiddix leaders got away and immediately they started taking over other Unit 5 schools. The only school they had left open was Parkside. I was on a scouting mission to see if it was possible to take them over to but what I saw wasn't good. Guards were swarming the place. They were everywhere. When someone tried to enter, the guards stop them and searched every inch of him. I had been sent to see if it was possible to take it over. And it was. But we would have to have a BIG army


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Parkside Problems

I was coming back from my scouting mission of Parkside Junior High. I walked through the doors when Weasly Renolds came over and announced,

"Hey Tom, the gravy grenades are all ready to use."

I said sweet when T.J. walked into another room and the hot girl I was dreaming about in chapter 3 walked over and said,

"Hey."

Of course since she was the hottest and most popular girl in school, I replied,

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh...h h hhh h h h h h h h h h hi. I'm T T T T T Tom."

She blushed and walked away. I knew I had totally blew it with her when all of a sudden Weasly walked back with gravy all over him

I said,

"Well, it looks like those gravy grenades worked ."

With that, I patted him on the back and walked away. I walked up to Grand Ruler Johnny and said,

"Parkside is take able but we'll need a big army and the element of surprise."

Johnny thought it for a moment and said,

"Well, assemble all the W.A.T.E.R. troops because you guys will be leading this battle."

"Yes!" I shouted out loud!

"But first," he said, "I need you to go talk to T.J.. He's a spy and I want him to infiltrate Parkside and try to find a way for us to sneak in."

T.J. is one of my good friends. So I went over to his room and said,

"Hey T.J., Grand Ruler Johnny wants you to infiltrate Parkside and try to find a secret entrance for our units to get in. We'll be invading right after you find that entrance."

"Will do." he said.

2 Days later, T.J. walked out and walked to Parkside Junior High. Our plan was for him to enlist in the school and he's stay there 'till night and then we snoop around. So, T.J. walked to the school's entrance and said,

"I'm the new kid from Oklahoma City."

"You may pass." the guard said in a deep voice.

"Thank you" T.J. said

So T.J. went in and found his new classroom and started out the day by learning scientific notation. He didn't pay attention through out the whole day because he knew he didn't need to know this crap. At the end of the day T.J. pretended to be picking up papers in his classroom but when the teacher left, he hid in the closet until it was dark and the custodians left. Then he snuck out and started looking around. He searched all night but found no entrance. So the next day he went to class and just as everyone was leaving he ran into his friend, Ben. Ben recognized him right away and said,

"T.J.? You're going to school here? I though you went to the school that rebelled."

When Ben said that everyone including the guards looked right at T.J.. About 10 seconds later a guard said,

"Get him!"

T.J. sprinted away running at maximum speed. All the guards were kinda old men so T.J. out ran them easily. But they were still on his tail so he hid in the boiler room. About 5 hours later T.J. was about to come out when he saw a metal screen. He took of the screen and crawled through the tunnel. It took about 10 minutes but he finally saw light. He kept crawling and he ended up in Indian Creek. Indian creek is a man-made creek. You know, the one's with cement on the bottom. Well anyway, he ran of to base camp and barged through the doors and yelled,

"I found it! I found the entrance! Seriously! I found the entrance into Parkside!"

If you remember, It snowed. So we took over the snow plows and piled up all the snow onto one HUGE mound. We then tunneled in through the pile and made a last resort room there. Technically if The U.S. brings in large forces and almost all of us die, that will be our new base. But now, we were using it as a briefing room and we turned out the plan. The plan as to get into Parkside and get on the loudspeaker and tell the kids the plan. So then our tactics commander said,

"We'll be in there by 11:00 tomorrow morning.

At 10:30A.M., 400 kids were with in a square mile of the tunnel entrance. Some were hidden in trees, others were hiding behind fences. One by one we all carefully crawled in the tunnel and met in the boiler room. Of course we all couldn't fit in side the boiler room, once the first 75 kids were in, we opened the door and let out our battle cry. The guards saw us and pulled out a gun but we were on him in seconds. Jarret yelled,

"Ok men and women, spread out!"

I ran down the south hall way and found myself at the office. I hit it open and saw ice cream men.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled

I jumped out of the way as 50 ice cream balls rocketed at me. I said,

"Ok all units throw something in there to stop those ice cream men!"

Of course we had nothing but I finally found the gravy grenades. I took off the cap and chucked it in there. Immediately I heard screams of,

"Oh my God! This disgusding goop is boiling hot! AAAHHH!"

I replied, "Ya! That's what they feed us as gravy for lunch!"

Then Jarret got on the intercom and yelled out,

"Ok girls and boys, this is the kids from the rebelling school and we want you to join us. Please, get up and do what you've always wanted, smack the teacher!"

We waited for a second and then heard old men and women screaming.

"Yes!" We all screamed in unison.

"Crap!" We all chanted together.

Because right then, 10 guards came swarming down the hall towards us and we retreated. We got to the outside where there was a huge battle going on. I saw an enemy bus fly into the air and was going to land right where I was. But I roll ed out of the buses way, but not the buses' paper clip turret fire...

Right then, everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Dreams

I was running through hallways. Darting left, right, left, left. When all of a sudden, I saw came to a 5-way fork. I decided to go the second one on the right. I kept running when I noticed I had someone following me. So I turned around and saw the face of...

BAM! I woke up. I was getting real nervous because I didn't know where I was. I looked up and saw someone, a nurse maybe, run out of the room. I was wondering who he or she was when I remembered. I was in the battle of Parkside when something happened. I felt a great deal of pain in my back. So I looked in the mirror and I thought everything was all right when I looked closer at those stitches and saw they were paper clips buried deep in my back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "I have paper clips in my BACK!"

Then I remembered what happened to me in the battle of Parkside. I remembered how I dodged the bus but not the line of fire. I looked closer at the cuts in my back and realized that was the mark left after the wound. Well anyways since I cried out the nurses came and checked on me. I said I was fine but they gave me some shot even though I insisted them not to. It was then when I asked,

"Where's my sword? Hey wait, how long have I been knocked out? Where's Jarret? How long am I going to be here?"

The nurses calmly replied, "In your room, 1 day, he's on a mission, and um...20 to 35 days."

When I heard I was going to be in here for 20 to 35 days I told them to get my iPod. But in half a minute, I was asleep again.

I was running through hallways. Darting left, right, left, left. When all of a sudden, I saw came to a 5-way fork. I decided to go the second one on the right. I kept running when I noticed I had someone following me. So I turned around and saw the face of someone I knew. I knew I had seen him before but I couldn't remember where. I had almost remembered who he was when all of a sudden...

BAM! I woke up again. In my entire life I had never had the same dream twice. But I had seen the future in my dreams. Like once, I had a dream my friend fell The next day, my friend fell and broke his leg. Well anyways, I saw the nurse run out but this time I yelled,

"STOP! Please! Who ever you are please come back here!"

But the nurse still didn't come back. Well anyways an Austin O'Riely, my friend, came in and said,

"Sir, a group of Chiddix troops were found in the mall and so a task force took them down and while in the mall they found millions of gum balls. They brought them back here and we have made the gum ball gun. Here it is."

I grabbed the gun the and inspected it. It looked like it could do some damage. Austin then said,

"Ok that sounds great. But um Austin, did you see someone run out of here when you came in?"

"Oh ya." He said. "Lauren ran out."

With that he walked out. I thought for a moment. Lauren. Hmmm...

I was running through hallways. Darting left, right, left, left. When all of a sudden, I saw came to a 5-way fork. I decided to go the second one on the right. I kept running when I noticed I had someone following me. So I turned around and saw the face of someone I knew. I knew I had seen him before but I couldn't remember where. I had almost remembered who he was when all of a sudden I remembered who he was. He was my old friend Steve Lewder. Then...

BAM! I woke up again. This time I looked straight at the foot of my bed and saw Lauren.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm your nurse." she replied.

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Well, why do you always run out when I wake up?"

"Oh." she said as she blushed. "Well, I have to go to um...room... room...um...179 bye!"

"That was strange." I thought. "Why would SHE blush around ME and studder and get nervous?" Hmmm...

That night I had a different dream. I was in space but I saw no stars. It was pitch black. I then saw someone laying on the ground and I felt really sad. I fell to my knees and started crying. Then I looked up and...

BAM! I woke up. I saw Lauren and I said,

"Um...Hi."

"Oh I'm sorry. I really shouldn't watch you sleep." She said.

She then kinda thought about what she said and I thought that it was weird. She watched me sleep?What about all those other times? Was she watching me sleep then? It felt weird knowing you were being watched all the times you slept. I then said,

"Ya...um..."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you want to be alone."

"Oh not really." I pulled out my iPod and started listening to some music as she left. Whatever...

I was in space but I saw no stars. It was pitch black. I then saw someone laying on the ground and I felt really sad. I fell to my knees and started crying. Then I looked up and people. More like shadows. I couldn't see there faces but things started to clear out but then...guess what happens?...

BAM! I woke up. I felt Like I needed some exercise so I got up and walked to the door only to see many kids were taking claw machines out of a big truck. Then they took them up stairs to the laboratories. I saw Austin so I asked him,

"Hey what are the claw machines for?"

He replied, "Oh the smart kids from Parkside decided to make a grapple out of the parts of a claw machine. Except this grapple WILL grab the things it's shot at."

"Cool." I said back to him.

I fell back asleep and guess what? I had a dream.

I was in space but I saw no stars. It was pitch black. I then saw someone laying on the ground and I felt really sad. I fell to my knees and started crying. Then I looked up and people. More like shadows. I couldn't see there faces but things started to clear out but then they shot a net around me. I tried to squirm out but the net wouldn't budge. I was put in a van or something and got driven away when...Guess what happens?...

BAM! I woke up. Lauren wasn't there this time so I started listening to some Reliant K on my iPod. Jarret walked into the room and said,

"Hey Tom how's it going?."

"Huh, Oh hey Jarret." I said as I turned my iPod off.

"Oh Tom I have to go to the bathroom" Lauren said

"Pretty hot isn't she?" I said joyously.

"Huh wait who was that?" Jarret asked

"Shouldn't you know? Her name is Lauren and she's my personal nurse." I said

"Oh yeah I assigned her to you. Sorry I've been really busy since I've been promoted to admiral of the kid forces." Jarret said.

"You made the- WHAT! YOU ASSIGNED HER TO ME? THANK YOU! I screamed with joy

"Um...your welcome." Jarret replied

"Oh ya and congrats on getting the job."

"Yeah but it isn't as great as it seems." He said

Then Grand Ruler Johnny came in interrupting our conversation and announced,

"Jarret, the Kids Next Door ships are almost here."

"I'll be right there." Jarret replied, "See you later Tom." He said.

"Hey," I said to Grand Ruler Johnny, "Why hasn't Jarret visited me before?"

"Oh," he replied, "well we thought you were in such a bad condition that we didn't want you being visited."

Then, he walked out of the room.

I saw Lauren walk down the hall and I grabbed a soda from my mini-fridge and a handful of popcorn and turned my iPod onto a band called "Saves the Day" and started thinking...

That night I had a different dream. I was on my bed flying in space and I ran into a comet. I felt a blast so I bolted straight up and started breathing heavy. It was around 7:00 o'clock A.M. and the first bit of sun was just coming over the edge of the horizon when I saw what seemed like hundreds of buses going in the same direction.

"What the heck are they doing." I thought to myself.

I kept staring out the window when my one of my old friends, Austin O'Riely came in and said,

"We've decided to go the airport and take some planes. We think no one else is there so it should be easy. Oh and you have another visitor."

I saw my old friend Tom Roberts in the doorway. I call him Tom R Around my friends so no one gets confused because I'm Tom too and he calls me Tom A.. I was surprised as I walked over and I said,

"Dude, Tom! I haven't seen you since...well, I don't even remember when I last saw you." I blurted out.

"Ya well I was going from one school to the next guarding them. I went to all the elementary schools at least 5 times each in the last couple of months." He said.

"Wow well in the battle of Parkside I got injured so this has been my home for the past couple of days. It's not to bad." I said as I pulled out 2 Mountain Dews from my mini fridge and 2 bags of m'n'ms from my pile of candy.

"I get all this candy, a good bed, and a HOT nurse." I said

"Hmmm what's her name?" he asked

"Lauren." I replied

"Yes?" said a voice from behind the door.

I looked around and saw Lauren in the door way

"LAUREN! Oh what a pleasant surprise." I said

"Oh ya I um...have to do that...um...thing you know with the...um...well you know what I'm talking about." Tom R. said as he walked out of the room.

Lauren kinda blushed as she handed me a pile of fresh towels. At that moment our eyes met and we kinda just looked at each other.

"Thank you." I said in an awkward tone.

"Ya well...bye" she said as she walked out in a hurry.

I decided to go take a walk around the school because I was getting pretty tired. The entire school seemed to be abandoned. Why would we need so many troops for one mission? We didn't even expect much resistant. Actually we thought there would be no resistant! I was walking past the lunch room when I saw someone sitting one of the stools. I thought it was Lauren so I Slowly walked up to her when I heard her talking to herself. She was saying,

"Jeez, I really blew it in there. I don't even think he likes me."

In the most romantic way I could think up, I said,

"Yes, I do."

She turned around suddenly and went purple blush.

"But...what?" She managed to get out.

"well...I've always liked you and I always hoped you liked me. In fact-."

Lauren interrupted and said, "Follow me."

So, hand in hand, we went to the school roof top. It doesn't sound like much but it's pretty cool up there.

"This is where I go to think." Lauren said. "Mostly about...you."

"Wow, this is beautiful, and so are you. I said.

"Wow" I thought. "Could I have chosen more of a stupid line?"

She sat there looking and me when she stood up, walked over to me and kissed me. She then took my hand again and said, "Let's go!"

"Where to?" I asked as Lauren kept speeding down the halls.

She walked over to the janitors closet and she opened it, and pulled me in.

"What are we doing here? It's all dark and-."

Lauren jumped on me and well um...we um...started...making out.

I was totally french kissing her and having a good time when I thought I heard something coming from outside the closet. But, why would I worry about something like that when I'm in a time like THIS? Even though the school would be easily taken over because everyone is gone and the only people are the nurses and other injured people who would have a terrible horrific time, while I sat back and did this. Then I heard footsteps. Was that someone calling my name? I was about to go for the door when it opened,

"Freeze!" Jarret yelled

"What the?" I cried out.

There was an awkward silence, then I got up and shut the door with a

BAM!

And oh, this was not a dream.


End file.
